kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Jet Combat
is a combat flight simulator video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Jet Combat Gashat. Game Description Jet Combat is a aerial shooting game where the user pilots/controls a fighter jet. History It was envisioned by Kuroto Dan by 2000. The Jet Combat Gashat was one of the four enhancement Gashats stolen by Graphite and used on a Collabos Bugster. It was later taken by Snipe allowing him to assume his Level 3 form. It was stolen by Genm Level X after defeating Snipe , but fell back to Snipe's possession after Genm's death. Users *Collabos Bugster (Ex-Aid Episode 7-8) *Kamen Rider Snipe (Ex-Aid Episode 8-10, Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Ex-Aid 13) **Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **Prototype (Ex-Aid Episodes 35, 40, 44, Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer) *Kamen Rider Genm (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Level UP Rider Series) *Kamen Rider Brave (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Collabos_Bugster_Jet.png|Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) KREA-Snipel3.png|Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Snipe_Proto_Jet.png|Snipe Proto Combat Shooting Gamer Level 0 KREA-Lazerturbol0c.png|Lazer Turbo Proto Combat Bike Gamer Level 0 Genmjet.jpg|Genm Combat Action Gamer Level 3 Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Combat Action Gamer Level 3.jpg|Ex-Aid Combat Action Gamer Level 3 Kamen Rider Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3.jpg|Brave Combat Quest Gamer Level 3 Bugster Vernier Bugster is a Bugster born from the data of Jet Combat. KREA-Vernier Bugsterl30.png|Vernier Bugster Jet Combat Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Combat Gamer. Proto Jet Combat Gashat Like all Proto Gashats (save for Proto Mighty Action X), the Proto Jet Combat Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Proto Combat Gamer. Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Vernier in Kamen Rider Chronicle. It was claimed by Ride-Player Nico Saiba. Notes *The character depicted on the front of the Gashat has a slight resemblance to the Bullet Bills from the Mario franchise. **Also, a fighter jet depicted on the front of the Gashat has shark-like teeth much like Andrei Markov's fighter jets from . *The theme of the Jet Combat Gashat is an upbeat remix of the movie soundtrack song by Kenny Loggins. *The tune of Jet Combat's Level 3 announcement, particularly the first few notes, are reminiscent of the opening theme of . **Coincidently, is also performed by Hironobu Kageyama. **Tune of Level 2 has a similar melody to '' in 1986 movie . *So far, Jet Combat is the only game in Snipe's personal Levels which has no relation to being spinoffs of Bang Bang Shooting. Appearances **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! **Episode 40: Destiny Reboot! **Episode 44: The Last Smile }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games